Leaving You
by Unfading Memories
Summary: The Winx get in an argument. And Bloom has no one to turn to. No one, except... the Trix.
1. False Accusations

**Leaving You**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of this." Stella glared at her, her eyes flashing.<p>

"Wait!" Bloom stuttered. "It's all a misunderstanding!"

"We understand _perfectly_." Aisha replied, her voice growing louder with each word. "And no matter what, we'll never forgive you."

"Just listen to me. Please..." Bloom murmured. Tears collected in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"How can we? You betrayed us." Flora's voice was cold. _Cruel._

"It wasn't me."

"And you expect us to believe that? To pity you, because you pretended to be our friend?" Musa demanded. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Just _leave."_

"I'm telling the truth. It wasn't me!"

"I SAID, LEAVE!"

Bloom stumbled backwards. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Fine, then!" She yelled, unable to suppress a tremor in her voice. "I'll leave!"

The door slammed shut in reply.

* * *

><p>Bloom wandered endlessly on. Tears stained her cheeks, but she made no effort to contain them. Not like anyone would care...<p>

She clenched her fists. Someone had faked Tecna's death. And they'd set it up flawlessly, making it seem like Bloom had done it. All evidence led towards her. If she was someone else, even_ she'd_ have believed it.

But it wasn't her.

She would never do anything like that. Tecna was her friend. But there was no other explanation; no possible suspect besides herself. So she'd been blamed for it.

Everything was falling apart. She had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. And in the cold, unforgiving world, she was alone.

All alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Short, I know. It'll get better.<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ******If you review / favorite / follow it, chapter 2 will be dedicated to you. :D****


	2. A Hidden Truth

**I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers: winx star 10, LumineNightshade35, and PierceTheVeils. This chapter is dedicated to you! :D**

**Also, thanks to Roxy Fan 4 Ever for the advice on my other story. It really means a lot to me~**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving You<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Psst, Bloom!"<p>

"I-Icy?" Instantly, Bloom raised her hands in a defensive position.

"Come on, Bloom. What's with you?" Icy inquired.

"Go away," She muttered. "My life is ruined already."

"Calm down. I won't hurt you," She promised. "I just want to talk."

Slowly, tentatively, Bloom relaxed. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Look, I can tell things aren't going well. And I'm sorry."

Bloom frowned, suspicious. "Your point is...?"

Icy took a seat next to her. "We're pretty similar, aren't we? When I was little, I was always... _different._ Because of that, I had no friends. No one accepted me."

Bloom looked up, surprised. She found it hard to believe. She'd always seen Icy as a cold, emotionless person... but really, there was so much more to that. How could she not have known?

"So I ran away. For years, I practiced magic on my own." Sadness shone in her eyes. "They broke me. And I vowed that someday, I'd give them all a taste of sadness."

"Then, I met Stormy and Darcy. Despite my mistakes, they understood me. That's how the Trix was formed."

"Wait," Bloom interrupted. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I saw what happened," Icy said quietly. "Doesn't it feel bad? To be rejected? To know you're alone... and no one even cares?"

Bloom had to admit, it did. She nodded hesitantly. "I guess..."

"Well, I know how you feel." Icy's voice was softer now. _Comforting. _"You have two choices. Either go back, where not even your friends accept you..."

"Or...?" Bloom wondered.

"Or join forces." Icy smiled. "Unlike them, I don't hate you."

Bloom hesitated. Could she _really_ trust Icy? After they'd been enemies for so long...

"Together, we can do great things." Icy continued. "But if you don't want to, I'd let you go back."

Bloom found herself speechless. "I..."

"It's your choice." Icy extended her hand. "So, do we have a deal...?"


End file.
